


Wanna Do Real Bad Things With You

by flickawhip



Series: Ember Moon Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, F/F, Scratching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ember is a dominant force, you don't care...





	Wanna Do Real Bad Things With You

\- You meet out late at night  
\- She’s almost prowling  
\- You can see her smirk  
\- Her teeth glitter  
\- You can’t help but stare  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- You can see she’s dangerous  
\- You don’t care  
\- You want her  
\- Her eyes, bright red, captivate you  
\- She almost growls when you move closer  
\- She’s not happy out here  
\- She’s happier at home  
\- Or in the ring  
\- Oh, you know her now  
\- Now you can see her eyes  
\- “C’mon Wolfy...”  
\- You almost purr the words  
\- You know she’ll follow you  
\- You turn to walk away  
\- She follows  
\- You can hear her soft growls  
\- You settle in at home  
\- She whines when you lock the door  
\- You sooth her with light head stroking  
\- “Easy Wolf...”  
\- She licks your wrist  
\- Then bites  
\- You yelp  
\- She whines  
\- “No... No it’s okay...”  
\- You rise  
\- The look in her eyes is confused  
\- “You just got me worked up...”  
\- She somehow knew you had a biting kink  
\- Or she bites anyway  
\- But you want more now  
\- She is confused further as you undress  
\- Then, slowly, she understands  
\- You settle on the floor  
\- You submit to her  
\- She smiles  
\- She moves over you  
\- Her bite at your neck draws a mewl from you  
\- She scratches at you  
\- Your collarbone  
\- Your breasts  
\- Lower  
\- She pauses at your hips  
\- She smirks  
\- Wolfish even now  
\- Then she takes you  
\- Her tongue enters you so swiftly you can’t stop it  
\- She growls when you moan  
\- She’s pleased  
\- You don’t take long to scratch her back  
\- Bite back for every bite she gives you  
\- The sex is rough   
\- She moves from lapping at you to fingering you  
\- Rough  
\- Hard even  
\- You don’t care  
\- She’s too good  
\- You cry out when you come undone  
\- “Fuck... Ember...”  
\- She smirks at her name  
\- Her voice is rough when she speaks  
\- “Mine now”


End file.
